


Responsibilities of the eldest

by KillerGhoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerGhoul/pseuds/KillerGhoul
Summary: "You are not like my brother. No matter what happened you stayed loyal to Samuel. He's the responsibility that you take seriously, and are glad to have. That's what makes you so different. That's what makes me respect you, and why I have no problem making this deal with you."





	Responsibilities of the eldest

“When a couple has more than two children they immediately expect the eldest to be the most responsible. It doesn't matter if the children were born mear moments apart. The first born is always saddled with the responsibility to watch over the youngest. The same can be said for angels. 

 

Everyone knows that Michael is the eldest of the angels. Not only that, but he is also the first being ever to come into existence, so he's responsible for the rest of creation. That includes all of heaven and earth. 

 

You would think that he would actually take his role seriously? I mean, don't get me wrong. Michael did his duties, but I never felt like he truly understood them. My whole thought is that some loyalty has to be part of responsibility. If you're not loyal to someone then you're highly likely not to take your responsibilities seriously. 

 

You see, I'm an old being, but Michael is way older than I. I am his responsibility whether he likes it, or not, but because he doesn't like it he shows me zero loyalty. Why do you think I got cast out? It was not by my father's hand - it was Michael's. My big brother didn't care for me as much as I thought he did. The first chance he got he shunned me away just so he'd have one less responsibility to handle. 

 

You are not like my brother. No matter what happened you stayed loyal to Samuel. He's the responsibility that you take seriously, and are glad to have. That's what makes you so different. That's what makes me respect you, and why I have no problem making this deal with you. 

 

As you can plainly see my vessel, Nick, he's deteriorating fast. Soon it'll be that he breaks apart, and that'll leave me frantic for a vessel. I don't want to go through that, and you don't want to go through the apocalypse. This is a win-win situation. I get a vessel, and the world keeps on spinning as normal. Plus I'll be leaving your baby brother alone. 

 

Don't give me that look, Dean. This is the best offer you're ever gonna get. Besides, it won't be all bad. I promise I'll treat you good - take care of you right. Just me and you together. It'll be fun!

 

So what do you say, Dean?” 

 

“.... Yes.”

 

Lucifer smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any and all grammar, punctuation, and spelling mistakes I may have missed while editing. 
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave a Kudos!


End file.
